CALMNESS
by hyukie
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo harus menerima apapun kenyataannya. Bahkan hingga harus salah menaiki bus.


**CALMNESS**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Just because I like Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu so**_ _ **much**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ENJOY**_

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu adalah orang yang naïf, Wonwoo tahu itu. Wonwoo bahkan tidak segan-segan membentaknya di tengah lorong sekolah yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang kelaparan, tapi entah bagaimana Mingyu masih saja muncul dihadapannya.

Hari itu hari Senin yang dingin. Wonwoo berlari menuju gedung perpustakaan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ruang kelasnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugas sejarah dunia. Selain membutuhkan beberapa buku dia juga membutuhkan tempat yang tenang.

"Wonwoo hyung! Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Wonwoo melotot kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari balik rak buku setinggi 2 meter. Karena salah satu alasan Wonwoo pergi ke perpustakaan adalah untuk menghindari Kim Mingyu, namun orang menyebalkan itu telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampang yang sangat ingin Wonwoo hapus dari ingatannya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Mingyu tersenyum tolol, itu versi Wonwoo.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku," Wonwoo pergi kearah deretan kursi yang telah disediakan di tengah ruangan.

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu. Aku telah selesai mengerjakan tugas," tak ada respon dari Wonwoo. Mingyu duduk di kursi sebelah Wonwoo.

Hanya sampai situ percakapan antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Wonwoo tengelam kedalam tugasnya dan Mingyu tenggelam kedalam imajinasinya tentang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hyung, mengapa kau sangat manis," tiba-tiba Mingyu bersuara.

"Kau mau mati, Kim Mingyu?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Wonwoo berbisik dengan kata-kata yang tajam.

"Itu tidak masalah selama aku mati di tanganmu, Hyung," Mingyu terkekeh. Wonwoo menutup buku tebal berjudul _Sejarah Benua Amerika_ dengan keras, dan membuka buku yang lain dengan lebih kasar.

"Baik, kita pilih metode apa yang baik untuk membunuhmu," Wonwoo tidak memindah padangannya dari buku, dia terus mencatat dengan tekun.

"Sepertinya ciuman beracun cukup baik," Mingyu semakin senang menggoda Wonwoo.

"Atau menusukmu dengan pisau dan memburaikan isinya ditengah jalan?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan serius. Mingyu terdiam. Terkadang Wonwoo itu sangat sadis, didukung dengan matanya yang tajam dan kata-katanya yang kasar. Membuat nyali Mingyu menciut.

"Kau kejam sekali Hyung," Mingyu menegakan tubuhnya.

Suasana kembali tenang, Wonwoo terus mencatat dan Mingyu memilih membaca ensiklopedia yang penuh dengan gambar berwarna. Langit di luar tampak mendung pekat dan suhu udara semakin menurun. Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menggosok kedua belah telapak tangannya. Dia tau, Wonwoo tidak menyukai dingin. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat dimenangkan oleh Wonwoo adalah rasa dingin.

"Ayo kita pulang Hyung. Disini sangat dingin," Mingyu menyentuh bahu Wonwoo.

"Sedikit lagi, dua paragraf lagi aku akan menyelesaikannya," Mingyu paham, seberapa benci Wonwoo terhadapnya, seberapa kasar ucapannya, Wonwoo tak akan pernah menyuruh Mingyu pulang terlebih dahulu. Hal itu yang membuat Mingyu sangat senang.

"Baiklah Hyung, aku akan menunggu. Selesaikan saja tugasmu," Mingyu kembali asik dengan ensiklopedia bergambarnya.

.

.

Ini bulan November, bulan yang masuk kedalam list hal-hal yang dibenci Wonwoo. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak menjadikannya nomor satu, karena hal nomor satu yang dibenci Wonwoo adalah Kim Mingyu. Katakan bahwa Wonwoo itu berlebihan. Bahkan alasannya membenci Kim Mingyu sangat tidak masuk akal, 'Aku hanya membencinya, itu saja' itu yang dia katakan pada Kwon Soonyoung pada suatu hari di bulan Agustus yang sangat panas. Kwon Soonyoung tidak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Wonwoo melipat mukanya dengan mengumpati nama Mingyu. 'Hari ini aku tidak membawa tugasku dan aku dihukum Pak guru Jo,' lalu apa masalahnya dengan Kim Mingyu? Hal itu yang terus dipikirkan oleh Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung adalah teman Wonwoo, hanya teman, karena Wonwoo sangat tidak ingin mempunyai sahabat.

"Apa kau juga membenciku seperti kau membenci Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung disuatu siang di bulan Juli.

"Soonyoung, apa kau ingin aku membencimu seperti aku membenci Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo menyedot minuman bersoda rasa jeruk miliknya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau itu sahabatku," Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo malas menanggapi Soonyoung, dia kembali menyedot soda rasa jeruknya.

.

.

Sepulang mereka dari perpustakaan Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo mampir kesebuah café yang menjadi langganan mereka. Karena hujan mulai turun Wonwoo akhirnya menyetujui ide Mingyu. Dia memesan Americano dan Mingyu memesan jus jambu.

"Belakangan pencernaanku tidak baik hyung," mereka memilih kursi tinggi menghadap jendela.

"Bukan urusanku," Wonwoo memperhatikan air hujan yang turun semakin deras membasahi jendela, "Hujannya semakin deras, bodohnya aku menyetujui ide mu, Kim Mingyu."

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Ku fikir ini lebih baik daripada kita harus berlari di tengah hujan," Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu berbunyi, seseorang mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya. Wonwoo terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mingyu. Senyum melekat di bibirnya.

"Siapa?"

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa Hyung," Mingyu segera menyimpan ponselnya. Wonwoo kembali menatap tetesan air yang mengalir memanjang di jendela. "Hyung apa kau mau mencoba jus jambuku? Ini rasanya enak sekali." Mingyu menyodorkan cup jus jambu miliknya. Tanpa banyak bicara Wonwoo mengambil lalu menyedotnya.

"Ini enak," gumam Wonwoo.

"Apa kau mau aku memesannya untukmu?" Mingyu siap-siap berdiri. "Tidak usah Kim Mingyu. Ah ngomong-ngoming sampai pukul berapa kita di sini?" Wonwoo melepas tasnya.

"Kita tunggu hujannya reda ya Hyung? Tidak apa-apa kan?" Mingyu menatap dengan wajah memelas.

"Jika nanti kau ingin pulang, katakanlah," Wonwoo mengeluarkan 'The Silkworm' milik Robert Galbraith. Mingyu menatap benci pada buku setebal 3 cm itu. Wonwoo adalah hal sulit yang dapat Mingyu raih, akan semakin sulit jika Wonwoo telah bertemu dengan buku. Tanpa sadar Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?"

" _Nope_ " Mingyu kembali melipat wajahnya hingga hujan mereda.

.

.

Suhu udara di bulan Desember semakin menurun. Wonwoo pun semakin malas untuk bergerak. Tidak ada rencana yang akan dia lakukan di akhir tahun ini, toh jika membuat rencanya pada akhirnya hanya Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang akan menemani. Menonton film sepuasnya di rumah Mingyu, pergi ke perpustakaan dengan Soonyoung, Mencoba café-café baru, dengan paksaan Mingyu, belajar kelompok di rumah Soonyoung, yang pasti berakhir dengan tidur-tiduran dan menghabiskan makanan di kulkas ibu Soonyoung.

Wonwoo bukan orang yang memaksakan diri untuk melakukan aktifitas, jika dia harus tidak melakuakan apapun, maka ia tidak akan melakukan apapun. Dia pula bukan orang yang akan memperbarui _postingan_ di akun sosialnya. Foto terakhir yang dia unggah merupakan foto pantai musim panas yang dia ambil pada bulan Juli. Mingyu adalah orang yang selalu ribut dengan apa yang Wonwoo posting.

"Hyung, ayo kita mengunggah foto kita," ajak Mingyu sepulangnya mereka dari pantai.

"Tidak mau," Wonwoo melempar ponselnya ke dalam tas. Jika seperti ini maka hanya Mingyu yang akan mengunggah foto mereka dengan deskripsi sedemikian rupa.

Maka malam ini dengan tekad yang bulat Mingyu ingin mengajak Wonwoo keluar untuk menyaksikan salju pertama yang katanya akan turun.

"Jangan macam-macam Kim Mingyu, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan hal-hal yang menjijikan," Wonwoo mengingatkan ketika Mingyu denga sok polosnya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, kau menyebalkan sekali,"

"Aku memang menyebalkan, lalu mengapa kau mengajakku keluar?" Wonwoo berkata ketus.

"Aku akan pulang," lanjutnya. Dengan menghentakan kakinya Wonwoo kembali pulang. Mingyu hanya dapat menatap punggungnya dengan kaget.

.

.

Jadilah malam ini Wonwoo habiskan dengan perasaan dongkol dan setumpuk buku ensiklopedia berseri. Ponselnya terus berkedip menampikan satu nama sejak satu jam lalu. Wonwoo hanya melirik ponselnya. Untuk apa dia mengangkat panggilan dari Mingyu, karena dia merasa tidak memilik masalah apapun dengannya. Wonwoo mengunyah kentang goring buatan ibunya.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Menyebalkan," Wonwoo masih saja menatap ponselnya, berfikir sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya satu jam yang lalu. Mengapa dia begitu marah ketika Mingyu menggenggam tangannya.

"Masa bodoh. Dasar Kim Mingyu bodoh!" Wonwoo melempar ensiklopedia berserinya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, ponsel Wonwoo tidak lagi berkedip. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo bertambah kesal.

"Kemana perginya anak itu? Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah?" dengan wajah terlipat Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip.

"Yo Jeon Wonwoo. Aku melihat anak ayammu sedang berjalan dengan Seulgi. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan pergi dengan Mingyu. Ehh, atau itu kau mengenakan wig pirang?" Kwon Soonyoung mengoceh di sebrang sambungan.

"Kwon _s_ _hit_ Soonyoung, mati saja kau?" Wonwoo benar-benar membanting poselnya.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu, Wonwoo tidak berbicara dengan Mingyu, tidak berhubungan melalui ponsel -asal kalian tahu, malam itu ponsel Wonwoo benar-benar hancur-, tidak pergi ke perpustakaan bersama, tidak makan siang bersama, dan yang paling merepotkan adalah tidak pulang bersama. Di hari pertama Wonwoo tidak pulang bersama Mingyu, dia salah naik bus, sehingga membuat dirinya harus berganti bus hingga 4 kali, di hari kedua dia berganti bus sebanyak 3 kali, dan di hari ketiga Wonwoo berganti bus sebanyak 5 kali. Mengapa pulang sekolah menjadi sangat merepotkan tanpa adanya Mingyu, pikirnya.

Kwon Soonyoung juga terkena dampak dari ngambeknya Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Namun karena mereka satu kelas, Wonwoo hanya dapat menghindari Soonyoung selama 5 hari. Di hari ke-6 Soonyoung menyembunyikan 'Career of Evil' milik Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengamuk di meja Soonyoung. Sedikit jotosan dan tendangan membuat mereka tertawa lagi di waktu makan siang.

Di hari ke-14, Soonyoung berlari dengan kencang memasuki perpustakaan, hal itu membuat Ibu Kang, penjaga perpustakaan melotot. Soonyoung tidak menghiraukannya, dia terus berlari mencari Wonwoo yang tengah asik membaca.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!" Soonyoung menarik dengan kasar kursi disebelah Wonwoo, "Kim Mingyu berpacaran dengan Seulgi. Kau tahu?" Soonyoung mengguncang lengan Wonwoo. Sesaat wajah Wonwoo nampak terkejut, Soonyoung tahu itu. Lama Wonwoo bereaksi, kemudian dia hanya menggeleng. Kini wajah Soonyoung nampak terkejut.

.

.

Selama 16 hari ini bohong jika Wonwoo tidak memikirkan Kim Mingyu. Mengubah kebiasaan hidup itu sangat sulit, dia harus menunda keingiannya pergi ke perpustakaan, karena Mingyu telah menunggunya. Tidak minum Americano di café langganan mereka, karena disana Mingyu tengah menikamati jus jambunya. Dimarahi ibu seharian karena telepon rumah terus berdering, Wonwoo tidak mau mengangkatnya, dia meyakini itu adalah Mingyu. Dan Mingyu mengambil semua ruang di otaknya.

Selama 16 hari ini pula Wonwoo mendengar kabar bahwa Mingu telah berpacaran dengan Selugi, teman satu angkatannya. Marah yang Wonwoo rasakan selama 16 hari ini semakin menumpuk. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengeluh pada Soonyoung, dan si mata sipit itu menerimanya dangan lapang dada. 'Soonyoung, mengapa si hitam itu ada di perpustakaan', 'Soonyoung, aku ingin meminum Americano tetapi Kim Mingyu ada di café itu', 'Soonyoung, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang, aku ingin pulang cepat' dan berbagai keluhan lainnya yang selalu didendangkan Wonwoo pada Soonyoung. Terkadang Soonyoung merasa kasihan pada temannya ini.

Pernah terjadi, pada hari ke-7 tiba-tiba ponsel Soonyoung berbunyi, tertera nomor telepon rumah Wonwoo di layar ponselnya. Soonyoung mengira itu adalah Wonwoo yang memang sudah seminggu terakhir dia tidak memiliki ponsel.

"Soonyoung-ah, ini ibu Wonwoo. Apa Wonwoo sedang bersamamu?" terdengar suara khawatir dari sebrang telepon. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan Wonwoo belum juga sampai di rumah.

Soonyoung pun menemukan Wonwoo di minimarket dekat sekolah mereka, tengah mengemut permen dengan 'Career of Evil' terbuka lebar. Soonyoung mendapatkan cengiran lebar dari Wonwoo.

"Hai Soonyoung, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku secepat ini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan permen lollipop dari mulutnya.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku, jika kau tersesat maka kau harus kembali ke titik dimana kau memulainya," jadilah malam itu mereka habiskan dengan satu cup ramyeon yang mereka campur dengan keju dan onigiri rasa tuna.

.

.

Pada dasarnya Wonwoo bukan lah anak manja. Kesalahan-kesalahan yang dia lakukan semenjak tidak ada Mingyu di dekatnya adalah bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Wonwoo terus menyalahkan Mingyu atas semua kesialan yang dia alami. 'Mengapa Mingyu tidak pernah memberi tahuku tentang rute bus yang harus kita naiki dari sekolah ke rumah?' Wonwoo terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan menuju rumah. Hari ini udara terasa semakin dingin, dan Wonwoo sangat malas pergi ke manapun sepulang sekolah, selain itu, Kwon Soonyoung juga tidak masuk sekolah, dia bilang dia sedang mengikuti even menari di Seoul, jadilah dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Hari ini entah bagaimana Wonwoo tidak salah menaiki bus, sehingga dia tidak kemalaman sesampainya di rumah. Selain itu dia sempat juga membeli _ice_ _Americano_ di café langganan mereka, karena Mingyu tidak ada disana untuk menikamti jus jambunya.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Mau sampai kapan kau menghindariku?" Seseorang berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan tajam. Wonwoo hanya terdiam, tak ada niat untuk beranjak dari posisinya, atuapun menjawab keluhan Kim Mingyu. Dia hanya menyeruput _ice_ _Americano_ miliknya yang sisah setengah.

Lama mereka hanya saling memandang, akhirnya Mingyu melangkah mendekati Wonwoo. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu menubruk tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Wonwoo yang terkejut hanya diam dan menjauhkan _ice_ _Americano_ miliknya dari gencetan tubuh Mingyu. Wangi tubuh Mingyu seketika menyerbu penciuman Wonwoo. Wangi yang lama tidak pernah tercium olehnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" lirih suara Mingyu terbawa angin senja.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah mahluk paling munafik yang Kwon Soonyoung kenal. Di hari setelah Soonyoung memberi tahu tentang Mingyu dan Seulgi padanya, Wonwoo seharian terus mengikuti kemanapun Soonyoung pergi. Itu tidak masalah jika tidak diikuti pertanyaan-pertanyaam seputar Mingyu dan Seulgi yang tentu saja Soonyoung tidak tahu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, pergi manjauh dariku! Jika kau penasaran, segera pergi temui Mingyu!" di ujung hari Kwon Soonyoung tidak tahan melihat Wonwoo dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Huh, aku tidak sepenasaran itu terhadap mereka." Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung sengit.

"Katakan itu pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan yang kau lontarkan padaku!" Soonyoung melemparkan bungkus onigiri kepada Wonwoo.

"Ya Kwon Soonyoung!" Soonyoung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo. "Ya! Mengapa kau marah padaku? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa gossip itu benar?" Wonwoo berlari mengejar Soonyoung.

"Tanyakan pada Mingyu! Apa susahnya?" Wonwoo berheti melangkah. Soonyoung sudah berada di depan.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mahluk itu lagi," Seketika Wonwoo berteriak, mengagetkan Soonyoung dan beberapa pengguna jalan. Dia pun berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung.

.

.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Wonwoo terus saja menjauhkan _ice_ _Americano_ miliknya. Karena hari ini dia menggunakan jaket tebal berwarna putih, dia tak ingin mengambil resiko harus tersiram kopi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku?" Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya. Wonwoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi rongga paru-parunya yang terhimpit.

"Apa aku berhak merindukanmu?" suara Wonwoo begitu lirih, sehingga Mingyu menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat. Wonwoo merasakan tubuh Mingyu menegang.

"YA! Kim Mingyu bodoh! Menjauh dari tubuhku!" Wonwoo dengan cepat mendorong Mingyu.

"Hehe, aku merindukan mu hyung!" Mingyu mengusap belakang kepala Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak bisa jauh dariku kan?" Wonwoo berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu.

"Itu yang selalu ku katakan padamu," Wonwoo terdiam, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya Kim Mingyu, kau tahu? Aku sudah dapat pulang sendiri loh," Wonwoo berlonjak mengaitkan tangan kananya dengan lengan Mingyu.

"Benarkah?" Mingyu nampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja, kau fikir aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu," Wonwoo kembali sinis. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan. "Kim Mingyu, buatkan aku _omurice_ , aku lapar sekali." Wonwoo menyedot _ice_ _Americano_ miliknya.

"Baiklah hyung, nanti malam datanglah kerumahku," Mingyu mengambil _ice_ _Americano_ milik Wonwoo, lalu menyedotnya.

"Ya Kim Mingyu jangan mengambil minuman orang seenaknya," Wonwoo merebut kembali cupnya.

"Hyung, kau kan juga selalu meminum minumanku, kau pelit sekali," Mingyu cemberut.

"Aku memang pelit," Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Sakit Hyung. Kau jahat." Wonwoo pun berlari, menghindari kejaran Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku suka sekali Kang Seulgi** **, beneran** **.**


End file.
